


Dispute

by Holde_Maid



Category: Highlander (Movies), Highlander - All Media Types, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Community: highlander100, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7128296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holde_Maid/pseuds/Holde_Maid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble: another dispute between Duncan and Methos on morals</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dispute

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** :  
> No part of the Highlander franchise belongs to me. Panzer/Davis, and possibly others of whom I am not aware, own Highlander. This drabble as such is mine, but of course I make no money off it. No harm and no copyright infringement intended.
> 
> * * *

  
Methos contradicted with sudden vehemence, "I'm not amoral! I am... I'm morally flexible. And no, that’s not the same thing in Spanish."  
  
"Morally flexible," Duncan's repeated sarcastically. "Oh, quit whining already."  
  
The retort had a different ring to it — more serious, more... It was hard to say, exactly. This came from the core: "When you fight, you shut your heart down and kill, just like the rest of us. Nothing especially moral about killing to live, is there?"  
  
Damn Methos. He always pushed you where you didn't want to go. Pushed you into the dark pits of your soul.

* * *


End file.
